


The Differences Between Roses and Daffodils

by Tienwashere



Series: Yuri on Ice AU shorts [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, First Meetings, Florist AU, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Victor is Pining, funeral director, otabek just loves his husband, sort of, yurio is so done already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tienwashere/pseuds/Tienwashere
Summary: In which Yuuri is a wedding planner, Victor is a funeral director, Otabek and Yurio run a florist shop, and Victor accidentally body-slams the love of his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> basically just un-beta'ed fluff with a sort-of-meet-cute

“ _Are you sure you don’t want me to cancel?”_

“No, no it’s okay Phichit. It’ll be better than the whole Smith-Rochester fiasco, at least.” Yuuri laughed nervously, examining a bunch of white roses.

“ _Alright, I’ll be back at the apartment at 7._ ”

“I’ll see you then.” Yuuri hung up ad slid the phone into his pocket. “Hey Yurio?”

“Don’t call me that!” The blonde man emerged from the flowers with a cat resting across his shoulders. “So it’ll be the white roses and the lavender then?”

“Yes. May fifth, assuming there’s no rain—” Yuuri spoke just as he was knocked flat to the floor. The world flew above his head as he face planted on the ground with a yelp as a larger mass fell on top of him.

“Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!” A man’s voice came from above him. The weight lifted from his back, leaving a dull pain in his knees.

“Victor! If you’re going to be late then don’t kill our customers in the process!” Yuri yelled. The cat yowled and fled the scene.

“Ow.” Is really all Yuuri managed to groan out.

“Hey, is everything okay?” Otabek came running from the back. “Oh, hello Victor, I have your sample arrangements ready.”

“Moron.” Yuri grumbled and helped Yuuri to his feet. “Hey, can you see straight?”

“Yeah, my glasses aren’t broken so everything’s fine.” Yuuri smiled reassuringly.

“I am so sorry.” The man repeated, resting his hand on his shoulder. 

He was momentarily taken by the color of his eyes. A jarring flash of zircon blue before he gained his bearings.

“Oh, no it’s fine. I do it to myself all the time.” Yuuri took a crack at a joke before abruptly turning to Otabek. “I better run if I’m going to get the rest of my errands done.”

“We’ll see you in a week with the arrangements.” Otabek confirmed, jotting the information down. Yuuri waved at them one last time before hurrying out the door.

 

“Yura, he’s the same man who danced with me at your wedding!” Victor frantically tugged his cousin’s arms.

“Oh Yuuri? He was our wedding planner.” Otabek commented. “He orders from us all the time too.”

“I can’t believe I’d forgotten how pretty he is, Otabek! I think I’ve—“

“Oh don’t tell me you’ve fallen in love again.” Yuri snapped at his cousin as he opened his mouth. “You don’t even know his last name.”

“You know nothing about love, Yura.” Victor groaned, burying his face in Otabek’s shoulder.

“You’re having your tantrum on my _husband_ , moron.” Yuri rolled his eyes. “His name is Yuuri Katsuki. You can look him up on the internet. Now we have your daffodils and marigolds in the back, are you going to take them or not?”

“You wound me,” Victor jokes, heading into the back room to retrieve the flowers. Yuri groaned.

“You realize we’re going to have to deal with them for the next few months, at the very least.” He grumbled. Otabek leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“Think about it this way. If he and Yuuri get together then Victor might stop lamenting over his love life.”

“So we’re hooking up the town’s wedding planner with it’s funeral director. This is not what I expected how running this damn flower shop would be like.” Yuri snorted.

“Hey, you met me in this damn flower shop.” Otabek frowned. 

“You were the anomaly.” Yuri replied. Otabek took a tiger-lily out of the nearest bucket and slid it into his long blonde hair.

“I love you too.”

 


End file.
